He'd Be Proud
by McRaider
Summary: The Doctor would be so proud of her, she thought silently in her mind as she stood in front of her mirror. Her mother standing behind her, fixing the dress.


He'd Be Proud  
McRaider  
Summary: The Doctor would be so proud of her, she thought silently in her mind as she stood in front of her mirror. Her mother standing behind her, fixing the dress.  
Author's Note: Everyone is always writing reunion fictions, or stories about how heart broken Rose is in another universe. But so few people write about how strong our Rose was, how strong and beautiful she was, and what the Doctor's single wish was for her most in the world. I want Rose back, but I also accept what's happened, this is my idea of what might happen.

The Doctor would be so proud of her; Rose thought silently to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother behind her fussing over the last few things, while Gwen stood by the table with Jackie's daughter Lily, explaining the importance of the five year old's job.

A part of Rose felt guilty, it had only been six years since she and the Doctor had been separated, it had only been five years since she'd lost the one true love of her life. At least what she'd assumed was the one true love. Perhaps she should have known that even an alternate universe Rose could find a little happiness.

But things had gotten better, for nine months Rose had been in a depressed funk, moping around between working at Torchwood. Then little Lily had been born, it hadn't been an instant turn around, it had taken Rose another year to really feel good again, to really move on with life. As she started to live again, make friends, go out work hard and rise in Torchwood, she'd become stronger with every passing day. A year after she'd stopped seeing her therapist and was no longer taking anti-depressants Rose met John. He didn't seem like anything special at the time. He'd been running on the beach while Rose had been out with her little sister playing in the water.

It had been so casual; they'd swapped phone numbers giving promises to call one another. But to Rose's surprise, John called the next night, and even more to her surprise, Rose had been thrilled by that. Nine and a half months after meeting one another Rose had told John everything about her life, including the Doctor. John had taken it all in, he'd told her that he felt sorry that it had happened to her, but that he was blessed to get to know and love her.

After two years of dating John proposed to Rose, in the very same spot they'd first met. Now here she was, one year after the proposal getting married to him, dressed in a beautiful eggshell white wedding dress, with a small veil covering her pale face.

The Doctor would have been so proud of her, because Rose had done the one thing the Doctor had asked of her. The first time they'd said goodbye, he'd asked her to Have a good life, to have a fantastic life just for him. She'd been so hesitant at first, afraid to really feel so in love again. John had changed everything for her.

"Everyone ready?" Pete Tyler stepped into the room and smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter. "Wow," he murmured.

Rose felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at the bald man, her mind flashing back to another time. She'd always dreamt of this moment, being walked by her father down the isle towards her future. It was at that moment Rose realized the Doctor had done everything for her, unintentionally, but he'd given her almost everything for her to live happily. He'd done everything in his power to make her happy, and when he lost her, she still stood a chance to be happy again.

"We'll see you afterwards love," Jackie offered pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Pete stepped up to his daughter and pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead, "You are beautiful, and I'm certain the Doctor would say the same thing if he was here."

"Thanks da, thank you so much."

"Let's go meet your husband."

Rose smiled and took one final glance in the mirror at the sight before her, Oh yes, the Doctor would be so very proud of her. Because she proved that she wasn't just a stupid ape, but she was a strong and vibrant human. She was a stronger woman and soon to be wife. She was Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, Companion of the Doctor, wife to John Smith and hopefully a mother soon. 'Oh yes, he'd be so proud of his Beautiful Rose.'

The End.


End file.
